All That I'm Living For
by TheVanishingSky
Summary: When all hope seemed lost, he came into her life. And everything changed. Then Merle comes along and everything changes..again "I can feel the night beginning. Separate me from the living. Understanding me, After all I've seen. Piecing every thought together, Find the words to make me better. If I only knew how to pull myself apart." -All That I'm Living For - Evanescence T-Dog/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**-Kendall Ryleigh Jenner- **_

"_Kenni, we're going to try your vaccine now." Mom told me, lab coat on, clipboard grasped loosely in one hand._

"_What?! No. It's not ready yet!" I argued. I never got the chance to finish it._

"_It's now or never. Things are getting bad Kendall." I sighed in defeat and we made our way to the room, where someone was strapped to a table. There were various doctors around, all clutching clipboards. One was beside a table, that had a needle full of my unfinished vaccine. _

_I guess the guy on the table was the test subject. Test Subject 18. Before I knew it, they injected him with the clear liquid. We all waited in anticipation, hoping this would work. But, in just minutes the constant beeping we heard turned into one continuous sound._

_Doctors were trying to revive him, but I knew it was too late. I sighed, and left the room. How had he died though? The vaccine shouldn't have killed him, it only had a small amount of this virus, whatever it is, in it. _

_I found myself in the main room, full of busy work stations. Dad looked up from his computer, "What happened?" He asked, noticing the solemn look on my face. "He died. I don't know how.." I replied, sitting in the empty chair beside him. I played with a strand of my red hair that I got from my mother. _

_He just sighed, and went back to what he was doing beforehand. I closed my eyes. How the hell did he die? The only explanation would be-_

_"EDWIN! KENDALL!" Someone screamed, snapping me out of my thoughts. Not even a second later, we were out of our seats and running towards the voice, that soon registered as my mother. When we entered the room, there was a body lying on the floor, and doctors surrounding her. Blood was flowing down her arm. _

_Soon enough, me and Dad were at her side, "What happened?" I asked, looking at the corpse. _Test Subject 18..._ "He turned..." She said, but no more explanation was needed. The teeth marks on her arm were enough to explain the rest. _

"_But...the vaccine didn't have enough of the virus to kill someone, much less make them turn!" I said, before it hit me like a ton of bricks._

"_We're all infected..." _

I sighed, and turned the water off. I wrapped a towel around my naked body before walking to my room and pulling on denim shorts and a black tank top. I pulled on my old converse and sat on the bed. It was _my _vaccine that caused the guy to die. _My _vaccine that made him turn and bit her. But it wasn't my fault...it couldn't have been. They knew it wasn't ready, and they still tried it...So it's not my fault...But why does it feel like it is? _Because it was your vaccine, _that voice nagged in the back of my mind.

I sighed, and looked down at the floor, my red curls falling around my face. There was no hope. If we're all infected...This is our extinction event. That much was clear as soon as the guy turned. And I still know his name. I killed him, and I don't know his name. Lovely. Maybe it's best I don't know it. It'll save me the emotional pain since my supposed vaccine killed him. I wiped away the stray tears and grabbed my lab coat.

I left the room, not wanting to have to think about that any longer. My dad was talking to that computer screen again, a whiskey bottle in his hand. "...I think tomorrow I'm gonna blow my brains out," I threw my lab coat at him, "Mom would be ashamed to know she married such a coward," I said, although there was no coldness in my voice, surprising both of us. Our relationship really faltered after this apocalypse started, even more so after Mom died.

I sighed and sat in one of the chairs, running a hand tiredly through my hair. How many days has it been? What day is it? What time is it? Being underground doesn't really help anything. I looked up at the clock. The time was ticking down, and I knew he'd stay when it hit zero.

I jumped slightly when his chair went flying backwards, and he was staring hard at the screen that showed the video camera. I walked next to him, and looked. People. A guy in a cop uniform, a little boy, a guy with a crossbow, a woman with short hair, a black woman with short hair...So many people.

I was still staring at the screen in utter shock. Dad grabbed a gun and went to 'greet them'. Soon enough, they were all entering the room. They looked around, their eyes landing on me. I walked over to them and held my hand out for the officer.

"Rick Grimes," He said, shaking my hand.

"Dr. Kendall Ryleigh Jenner."

* * *

**Sorry it's short. Review? Chapter 2 will be out as soon as possible c: **


	2. Please read

I'm sorry, this isn't the next chapter. I'm going to re-do this story so it's in third person, make it just...better. It'll still be called All That I'm Living For, but the description will be different. I won't delete this one until I get the new one published, so keep an eye for it?


End file.
